deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand King
Grand King is a monster from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the 1984 movie, Ultraman Story. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Gypsy Danger (pacific rim series) * Jet Jaguar (godzilla series) * Mazinkaiser (mazinger series) * Mecha-Naruto (naruto series) * MechaGodzilla (Showa) (godzilla series) * MechaGodzilla (Millennium) (as Kiryu from Godzilla series) * Megazord (mighty morphin power rangers) * Superion (Transformers) * Voltron (...) History The dark entity Juda combined the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mephilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito into a monsterous robot known as Grand King. The robot took repeated assaults from Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Zoffy without even slowing down. Firing back, Grand King brought down each of the Ultra Brothers. Soon the fight was taken to the surface of an alien world where there is no life to minimise damage. The ultras tried their best, but Grand King was too powerful and continued to shrug off their strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Just as it all looked grim for the five Ultras, Taro returned from his battle on Earth to assist his comrades in stopping the machine. However even after joining the fight, Taro and the brothers were still no match for Grand King's strength and armor. It was then that the revived Father of Ultra sent out an order so that the five brothers fuse together with Taro so that he would have enough power to bring down the juggernaut. Once they did this,Taro managed to topple the goliath. Grand King refused to go down without a fight, resulting in Taro using his new Cosmo Miracle Beam. An attack so powerful it was capable of blowing through Grand King's armor and destroying the mechanical monster for good. With Grand King destroyed, Juda was dragged back to where he came and was never seen again. Grand King would appear again in the Ultraman multiverse. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 78 meters *Weight: 215,000 tons *Subtitle: Super Combined Monster **Super Subtitle: Super Monster **Maga Subtitle: King Demon Beast of Earth 'Abilities' *Gran Laser: Grand King can fire powerful energy beams from head, mouth, and tail. They are strong enough to knock down any of opponent and cause massive explosions *Strength: Grand King is strong enough to overpower several opponents at once. *Armor: The armor on Grand King's body is extremely strong, it is capable of taking massive amounts of damage, shrugging of multiple beams attacks. *Gran Crash: Grand King can fire explosive rounds from his left claw. *Energy Shield: Grand King can create a shield of energy to protect himself. *Pellet: Grand King has a pellet on his arm that can catch objects. Super Grand King An upgraded version of the original Grand King *Height: 78 meters *Weight: 215,000 tons List of Super Grand King's Abilities *Energy Beam: Super Grand King can fire a purple energy stream from it's mouth. *Chest Lasers: Super Grand King can absorb energies from its back and launch it on the chest. *Strength: Super Grand King is strong enough to overpower several Ultras at once and even Jean Nine. *Armor: The armor on Super Grand King's body is extremely strong, capable of taking massive amounts of damage before breaking. *Giant Left Claw: Super Grand King armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. *Right Hand Pincher: Super Grand King is armed with an oversized pincher on its right arm. *Tail Mace: At the end of the monster's tail has a spiked load which can be act as a mace for melee combat. Super Grand King Spectre Super Grand King Spectre was created by Juda Spectre to defeat the Ultra Brothers. *Height: 78 meters *Weight: 215,000 tons List of Super Grand King Spectre's Abilities *Giant Left Claw: Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. *Strength: Super Grand King Spectre is strong enough to overpower several Ultras at once. *Bat Calibre: Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized blade on its right arm. This sword is the similar one used by Juda Spectre, despite different in their positions (Juda's Bat Calibre is a handheld sword while Grand King's is an arm blade). It can even glow even swung (first used to counter Ace's Ultra Guillotine). *Energy Blasts: Super Grand King Spectre can fire rapid energy blasts from his body. *Chest Laser: Super Grand King Spectre can fire a huge laser that can overpower Ultraman Ginga Victory's Mebium Shot and separate the two Ultras. Maga Grand King One of the ancient King Demon Beasts. *Height: 70 meters *Weight: 215,000 tons List of Maga Grand King's Abilities *Giant Left Claw: Maga-Grand King is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. ◾Drill Empower: This hand can spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. *Right Hand Pincher: Maga-Grand King is armed with an oversized pincher on its right arm. ◾Drill Empower: This hand can also spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. *Maga-Flash: Seemingly a variant of Grand King's standard Grand Laser, Maga-Grand King can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting a circular hole through any non-reflective material, including its own armour. This laser appears to be unable to damage reflective objects or cut through an Ultra's armour, although it can still deal heavy damage to the latter. *Shockwave Emission: Maga-Grand King can unleash an energy burst which causes the ground shake. *Maga-Perforation: Maga-Grand King can create an enormous sinkhole, big enough to consume a small city. If a square of perforations are produced, he will appear on the surface in the center of the square. *Burrowing: Maga-Grand King can burrow underground at a moderate speed. *Armor: As its hide composed of a special unknown metal, Maga-Grand King is durable against most attacks, even Ultra Beam. However, his own beam can pierce his hide 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Zoffy all at once. **Shrug off their strongest attacks. **Manged to take multiple hits. *Caught Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Managed to overpower Ultraman Taro. *As Super Grand King, overpowered Ultraman Ginga, Jean-Nine, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga. *As Super Grand King Spectre, overpowered Ultraman Ginga Victory (A fusion between Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Vitory), Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Leo and Astra. **Was able to separate Ultraman Ginga Victory back into Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory with his Chest Laser. 'Weakness' *Is very slow, meaning he can struggle with faster opponents. *Can be destroyed by the more powerful opponents such as Ultraman Taro when he fused with the other Ultra Brothers. Gallery Grandking.png|Grand King in Ultraman Story Grand_King_v_Ultra_Brothers.png|Grand King vs Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story Ultraman Ultra Kick.png|Grand King vs Ultraman in Ultraman Story Ultrapunch.jpg|Grand King vs Ultraman Taro in Ultraman Story super grand king.png|Super Grand King in Ultraman Ginga Ultras vs grand king.jpg|Super Grand King vs Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Ginga Team_Ginga_v_Super_Grand_King.png|Super Grand King vs Ultraman Ginga and Jean-Nine in Ultraman Ginga SUPER-GRAND-KING.jpg|Super Grand King Spectre in Ultra Victory Fight Grand_King_Spector_v_Ultra_Brothers.png|Super Grand King Spectre vs Ultra Brothers in Ultra Victory Fight UO-Maga-Grand_King_Screenshot_009.jpg|Maga-Grand King in Ultraman Orb Orb_with_maga_grand_king.png|Maga-Grand King vs Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion in Ultraman Orb Ultraman_Orb_Maga-Grand_King_Kaiju_Card.png|Maga-Grand King Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Super_Grand_King_Spectre_Card.png|Cyber Super Grand King Spectre Card Grand_King_Grand_Laser.png|Gran Laser Grand_King_Armor.png|Armor Grand_King_Energy_Shield.png|Energy Shield Energy_Nreath.jpg|Energy Breath Chest_Lasers.jpg|Chest Lasers LEFT_HAND_PINCER.jpg|Left Hand Pincer Image(RIGHT_HAND_CLAW.jpg|Right Hand Claw TAIL_MACE.jpg|Tail Mace Imagebgrjgggogjjogjjhjojohhojhojg.jpg|Bat Calibre Super_Grand_King_Spector_Energy_Blasts.png|Energy Blasts Super_Grand_King_Spector_Chest_Laser.png|Spectre's Chest Laser UO-Maga-Grand_King_Screenshot_005.jpg|Pincer Arm Drill Empower Leftdrillhand.png|Claw Arm Drill Empower Magablasts.png|Shockwave Emission Maga_chest_laser.png|Maga-Flash Magaperferation.png|Sinkhole Creation grand king.jpg|Grand King in Mega Monster Rush: Ulltra Frontier Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Demon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fusions Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Mace Users Category:Missile User Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Movie Combatants Category:Robots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Combatants without an opponent